Extraviado
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata sonrio de forma tranquila, comprendiendo que su esposo no tomaria de igual forma que su padre (el cuarto hokage) estuviera en esta linea del tiempo con un aspecto de niño.


_No sé ni de donde salió esta idea…pinterest supongo._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Extraviado**

Hinata se había sorprendido, como hace mucho no le sucedía. Con dos hijos menores problemáticos en diferentes aspectos, había aprendido a esperar lo que fuera. Por eso cuando ese extraño niño apareció frente a ella, con esos hermosos ojos azules que le eran tan familiares. Quedo casi paralizada. No es que no lo conociera, en uno de los álbumes familiares, guardaban con cariño una fotografía de ese niño.

Solo que todo era.

Muy confuso.

Había escuchado de su marido que había viajado en una misión en el tiempo, una chica pelirroja y a su padre joven. Esa historia fantástica que solo el héroe de Konoha podría vivir y contarlo. Pero era muy diferente escucharlo a él comentarla en alguna cita o comida, a vivir algo así por ella misma.

Tal vez estaba en un mal sueño.

Pero al verlo con la mirada confundida, viendo en todas direcciones confundido, supo que no era un sueño. Estuvo tentada a huir, para no tener que llevar una carga innecesaria. Pero su corazón era más fuerte y se acercó lentamente al niño tocando su hombro.

Los ojos de este parecieron brincar asustados al verla, por lo cual puso una mejor sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto el chico de tal vez doce años, con mirada algo desconfiada pero una seguridad alarmante. Como si pudiera estar tranquilo en medio de todo ese caos, que seguramente era su cerebro.

—En Konoha—respondió tranquilamente.

Este la vio desconfiada, viendo nuevamente la imagen del monte Hokage.

—Tu nombre es Minato… ¿Verdad?—pregunto aunque estuviera segura de eso.

El niño abrió los ojos incrédulo, antes de asentir lentamente.

…

Lo primero que hizo fue llevarlo a su hogar, explicándole lentamente algunas cosas básicas pero nada que fuera demasiado influyente en la historia. Diciéndole que era probable que estuviera muchos años en el futuro y que algunas cosas habían cambiado. Minato era listo, como decían sus historias, no pregunto nada innecesario y él mismo explico que era mejor no saber mucho. Los viajes en el tiempo eran todo un misterio en el mundo ninja, lo cual el niño admitió, estaba en una investigación en la biblioteca de Konoha, cuando al parecer un pergamino prohibido fue activado por culpa de él.

Al parecer había estado con una amiga y en una discusión torpe, intentando demostrar su punto de vista, había terminado en ese embrollo. Aunque si la investigación no fallaba, en unas horas o a lo mucho una semana, el jutsu perdería efecto y volvería a su época.

—Kushina debe estar preocupada—musito el niño rubio con una mano en su mentón.

Ella sonrió antes de ponerle una taza de té frente a él. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala de su hogar. Educadamente el rubio acepto la tasa de té, luego alagándola por el sabor.

—Puedes quedarte en este hogar mientras tanto, aunque si quieres acelerar las cosas, puedo hablar con mi esposo y ayudarte a buscar el pergamino en la biblioteca—le dijo con tranquilidad.

Este la vio impresionado, antes de sonreír.

—Es usted muy amable—

—Para nada, es un placer ayudarte—

—Me apena decir que me da algo de curiosidad sobre usted, dado que no puedo saber mucho del futuro, solo puedo adivinar que es del clan Hyuga por sus ojos—

Sonrió antes de tomar un poco de té. De esa forma ganando un poco más de tiempo para pensar ante la curiosa mirada del tercer Hokage, en su momento. Aunque Minato Namikaze, el padre de su esposo no sabía nada de ella, por el contrario, ella conocía casi todo de ese hombre tan conocido en Konoha. Desde sus hazañas a su terrible final, todo era conocido, más al ser la esposa de Naruto quien guardaba recelosamente todo recuerdo de ellos.

Pero era listo.

Incluso recordaba a su padre haber nombrado el nombre de Minato en algunos momentos, al parecer ambos eran conocidos cuando el rubio estuvo con vida. Dado que él era el líder del clan Hyuga y anterior compañero del rubio, lo conocía bastante bien.

—Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga—en realidad ahora llevaba el apellido de su esposo, pero eso no era revelable ahora—este es mi hogar, estoy casada y tengo dos hijos que están de misión…deben llegar en estos días—musito pensativa con un dedo en su barbilla.

El rubio asintió algo satisfecho por conocerla un poco más.

—Me gustaría decir algo sobre mí, pero siento que Hinata-san conoce bástate sobre mí por algún motivo—explico apenado.

Era verdad.

—No puedo decir mucho, pero tus hazañas como ninja serán recordadas por muchos, mi esposo es un gran fanático de su historia como ninja—explico con amabilidad.

Lo vio sonrojarse levemente, antes de asentir.

Durante la siguiente hora intento explicarle suavemente algunos avances tecnológicos, desde televisores hasta aparatos eléctricos. Los ojos del rubio parecían iluminarse ante la tecnología y tenía una gran curiosidad que no parecía ser saciada. Le recordaba algo a Boruto cuando tenía su edad, por lo cual tomo una vieja consola de su hijo y se la presto.

Le costó captar la idea de un video juego, pero cuando rápidamente aprendió, estuvo varias horas entretenido con ella.

Justo cuando ella terminaba de preparar la cena y Minato llegaba al nivel 25 en tan solo unas horas. Dejando en claro que su intelecto era demasiado alto, para adaptarse a cualquier era en tan solo horas. La puerta se abrió ante la curiosa mirada de todos.

—Ya llegue Hinata—dijo una vos algo cansada y adormilada.

Salió de la cocina con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenido Naruto—hablo cálidamente, este le regalo una sonrisa algo más animada, deteniendo su vista en la persona nueva.

Todo sueño y cansancio de trabajo lo abandono, antes de ver incrédulo al chico que había dejado la consola, para levantarse y hacer una leve inclinación. Volteo a ver a su esposa confundido, ella sonrió con una cara de "No me hubieras creído hasta no verlo", que le hizo girar a ver a Minato.

Luego.

Se desmayó.

…

Una hora después y una explicación detallada de ambos, Naruto estaba en el comedor viéndolo incrédulo mientras este comía. Si Minato estaba incomodo, no lo hizo perceptible para ellos, igualmente agradeció varias veces por la estadía y la comida alabando a Hinata como cocinera. En ocasiones notaba que los veía a ambos confundido, antes de ver detenidamente a su esposo, antes de ver confundido en todos lados.

Naruto ya no era como antes, bueno, aún era joven con cuarenta años, pero ya estaba llegando a la edad prohibida para él (se negaba a decir su edad y que no tenía canas, aunque tuviera algunas). Eran muchos años de diferencia con la época de la que ese Minato pertenecía.

La comida fue algo silenciosa.

—Usted es el Hokage de esta aldea—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Naruto asintió levemente, a lo cual Minato sonrió mayor.

—Es un honor conocerlo, aunque no sé si sea conocido, yo también estoy interesado en ser Hokage—hablo comiendo algo más.

Si lo sabían.

Además fue el tercer Hokage.

Naruto vio a su esposa intensamente, pero esta sonrió tranquilamente. Admiro su forma de no demostrar sus conocimientos sobre su padre o decir algo que complicaría las cosas. Su esposa era una mujer genial.

Luego capto las palabras de su padre.

—En realidad es bastante cansado, hace días que no llego a casa temprano por los próximos exámenes chunin—se quejó de forma infantil.

Hinata soltó una leve risa.

La comida pronto desapareció, con dos rubios glotones, que aunque no lo parecieran, Naruto ya tenía un rollito por no hacer hace mucho ejercicio.

—Yo lavare hoy los platos, porque no practicar algo de taijutsu con Minato-san, sería interesante—dijo Hinata levantándose de la mesa.

Ambos chicos la vieron, antes de verse de reojo.

…

Para Minato todo era muy extraño y complicado en su mente, viajar en el tiempo, no era algo que había planeado. Pero una parte de él se había sentido dolido cuando Kushina se había burlado (generalmente las cosas complicadas en su vida eran culpa de Kushina) y su ego masculino, si bien bajo, pero existente, le hizo hacer una gran irresponsabilidad. Activando ahora un jutsu prohibido que le ganaría varias reprimendas al volver.

El tiempo era algo delicado.

Si bien se había dicho que no le importaba el futuro, no había dejado de notar ciertas cosas.

Había siete caras en la montaña Hokage, lo cual decía que era muy adelante en el tiempo o por el contrario, grandes hombres habían muerto o dejado el puesto rápidamente. Hubo una Hokage mujer, eso sería un aliento para Kushina si volvía, aunque no debería hablar de lo que vio, todo era muy excitante.

En su camino a ese hogar, detecto varios ninjas de aldeas con las que en su tiempo tenían enemistad, lo cual hablaba de que por algún motivo había una paz entre ellas. Eso era un aliento, siempre como ninja deseo lo mejor para otros, que hubiera una paz donde un niño puede reír y no tiene que ir a matar en guerras.

Para su fortuna se topó con Hinata-san, le recordaba algo a Hana, una amiga de Kushina. Su pelo era azulado y características faciales le indicaron que podría haber parentesco sanguíneo. Hinata era muy inteligente, no hablaba de mucho de su época, pero conocía bastante de él, era intrigante. Era una gran mujer, amable y sonriente, que amaba a su familia. Le gustaba su pelo largo azulado por su cintura, le recordaba algo a Kushina. Pero lo que más le agradaba de ella, fue ver sus ojos iluminados al ver a su esposo.

Había amor.

Uno del fuerte.

Había perdido a sus padres cuando era niño, siempre extraño ese calor materno y esa familia que debió tener. Por eso verla de cerca, siempre era cómodo y algo doloroso.

Algo también sorprendente era estar en la casa del propio Hokage de la aldea, pero sobre todo, era su fuerza. Llevaba media hora intentando asentar algún golpe, pero todos eran desviados con gran facilidad y tirándolo al suelo, junto a su orgullo de shinobi. Sabía que era imposible ganar a un Hokage con su nivel actual, en esta época o en cualquiera. Pero la fuerza demoledora de Naruto-san, era increíble.

Una hora más, y tirado en el suelo de rodillas con sudor, noto frustrado que el Hokage estaba tranquilo y soltando un bostezo.

Humillante, pero honrado de semejante práctica. Supo que era bueno terminarla.

—Usted es alguien muy veloz y fuerte, debió luchar mucho para tener esa técnica—expreso cuando estaban sentados en el porche.

Hinata había llegado con dos toallas para ambos, diciendo que volvería pronto con bebidas para refrescar.

El joven noto a Naruto ver a la lejanía con una mirada algo melancólica.

—Tantas batallas—lo escucho susurrar.

Ladeo su cabeza, antes de notar como Hinata colocaba una bandeja con bebidas en el suelo.

—Eres la mejor Hinata—hablo Naruto animado.

Ella sonrió, antes de verlo a él, sonrió levemente antes de agradecer con la misma pasión que el otro rubio.

Luego de un baño relajante en una gran bañera. Hinata lo guio a un cuarto de visitas, esa casa era demasiado grande, ya que había comentado que sus otros hijos tenían sus respectivas habitaciones. El cuarto era sencillo, una cama individual, una mesa de noche y un ropero. Había un cambio de ropa en la cama. Ella le explico que cualquier cosa, donde estaba la habitación de ambos.

Asintió antes de tomar las ropas y cambiarse.

Intento dormir.

Durante unas tres horas lo logro, pero un extraño ruido lo despertó. Dado que no estaba en su hogar, su sueño ligero lo ataco y ante cualquier cosa se levantó. Preocupado, bajo todos sus niveles de chacra y silenciosamente se deslizo por el pasillo. Si alguien entraba a la casa y era un bandido, no dejaría que lastimaran a las personas que lo habían cuidado con tanto cariño.

Pero al llegar a las escaleras, noto una luz salir de una habitación y una voz familiar.

—Naruto, todo va estar bien—hablo la vos suave de Hinata.

Detuvo sus pasos, sospechando que estaba por meterse en una conversación privada y lo mejor sería irse sin ser descubierto o conocer algo más.

—Verlo fue una gran sorpresa…pensé que nunca más podría verlo—musito una vos algo rasposa.

Lágrimas.

Sus pasos lo detuvieron involuntariamente, si bien su conciencia le decía que era mejor irse, una parte curiosa en su ser, se quedó.

—Minato-san es un gran chico, me recuerdo algo a Boruto, aunque menos soberano que él—dijo la vos de Hinata ahora algo divertida.

Aun no podía moverse.

—Sin duda Boruto heredo mucho de él, a veces Himawari me recuerda a mi madre—

—También creo que Hima-chan heredo algo de Minato-san, cuando lo vi jugando video juegos, tenía una expresión similar a la de ella—

—Eres una madre estupenda Hinata—

—¿Solo eso?—

—Por supuesto eres la esposa número 1 de Konoha, si quieres puedo anunciarlo, es lo divertido de ser Hokage—

Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, que le saco una sonrisa sincera a su esposo, que había estado llorando en su despacho. Le dijo que no se tardara para llegar a dormir, pero cuando salió del despacho, se detuvo al ver en el suelo una leve mancha.

Sus ojos se alzaron para ver la habitación donde estaba Minato, suspirando algo preocupada, si su intervención ayudaría en algo a su esposo.

…

Al día siguiente Hinata vigilo atentamente todo aspecto de Minato, pero este se mostraba tranquilo aunque algo distraído en ocasiones con la decoración de su hogar. Ambos se despidieron de Naruto, prometiendo ir a visitarlo cuando fueran a la biblioteca. Mientras lavaba los platos con Minato, noto como este permanecía en silencio, solo ayudando a secarlos con la mirada perdida.

—Naruto…es alguien muy fuerte—musito de pronto el menor.

Una buena técnica, nunca ir de golpe al tema principal.

—Naruto es el héroe de la aldea, la salvo varias veces y tiene una gran fuerza—expreso con cierta fascinación, que ni los años podrían cambiar.

Su esposo era todo un símbolo en la aldea y en las otras.

—Sus padres deben estar muy orgullosos—murmuro de pronto Minato deteniendo su tarea.

Ella en cambio siguió, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Sin duda no fue entonces una imaginación la noche anterior, cuando sus ojos detectaron una leve figura en la oscuridad, cuando su esposo estaba deprimido sobre su escritorio.

—Los padres de Naruto están orgullosos de él, sin lugar a duda, al igual que él siempre estará orgullosos de ellos—hablo terminando su tarea.

El chico la vio fijamente.

—P-Podría hablar con ellos—hablo el chico algo tímido.

Sonrió vagamente, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Ellos no están disponibles ahora—expreso tranquilamente.

Lo vio bufar por bajo, antes de seguirla horas después por la aldea. Nuevamente todo pareció encantador para él, pues sus ojos solían desviarse varias veces en todos lados. Cuando pasaron por ichiraku ramen, lo había visto con ojos brillantes y le prometió esa noche pasar por un plato con él.

Él sonrió emocionado.

Y para ella, fue como ver a sus hijos nuevamente a esa edad.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto, cuando una tos hizo que volteara al mismo tiempo que Minato. Los ojos del rubio no mostraron cambios, en cambio ella abrió sus ojos levemente.

Frente a ellos había un hombre de 18 años, con el cabello rubio algo largo y atado en una desordenada coleta corta en su nuca. Tenía unas ropas de Jounin y unos ojos azules como su padre, pero a la vez más intimidantes que los suyos. Dos marcas en sus mejillas y la piel más clara oscura que la suya. Sin duda era todo un sexsymbol para las chicas de la aldea.

El fantasma amarillo de Konoha.

Aún tenía sangre en sus ropas y algunas heridas, como una cicatriz que nunca se iría de su rostro, sobre uno de sus ojos que tenía permanentemente el Byakugan activado.

Ambos ojos bicolor miraban molestos al niño frente a él.

—Bienvenido Boruto—saludo ella ignorando el mal humor de su hijo.

Este camino atemorizando un poco a Minato por su mirada, hasta estar a su lado.

Paso un brazo por su hombro abrazándola celosamente y una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

—Quien es este enano y por qué le prometes ir a comer con él a ichiraku—su voz era fuerte y varonil, pero era divertido escucharlo celoso.

Era su bebe aun.

Uno muy celoso.

—Minato-san es un invitado y estoy buscando la forma de llevarlo a casa—

Pareció que sus palabras surtieron efecto, pues al detectar ese nombre tan peculiar, giro a ver confundido al rubio quien sonrió nervioso.

…

Boruto lucio sorprendido al escuchar toda la historia, dejando de lado los celos y comenzando hablar animadamente ante confusión del niño. Boruto al igual que su padre, eran gran fanáticos de él sin duda. Hablaron mientras ella pedía algunos pergaminos y libros que Minato le explico, pero luego de que ambos rubios hablaran animadamente, entendió que ese día no encontrarían nada. Así que los tres fueron a comer, donde Himawari también había aparecido corriendo, con su padre, donde había estado entregando su informe.

La niña era similar a ella cuando era joven, su pelo era largo y atado en una trenza, pero era algo más alta que ella por los genes de su esposo y su piel más morena. Sus ojos también eran muy brillantes y portaba un traje Jounin algo revelador, del cual Naruto se quejaba mucho.

Al final los cinco terminaron comiendo en ichiraku.

Pero como siempre, ella fue quien le gano a su esposo e hijos en la comida.

—Hinata-san ama mucho el ramen—dijo Minato incrédulo a lo que ella sonrió.

En el camino a casa los menores de la familia Uzumaki parecían querer luchar por quien hablaba más con Minato. Luego ambos intentaron impresionarlo contando sus historias, hasta casi ambos terminar.

Si bien Himawari tenía sus casi 17 años, era sin duda toda un prodigio conocido como el Girasol sangriento. Una Jounin muy joven pero prometedor.

—Por favor logre ganar el puesto con una edad más joven—

—Eso fue porque estaba entrenando—

—Vamos a ver si quieres luchar—

—Por favor no podrías hacerme nada—

—Haaaa…ya veo—

Minato miro incrédulo, como Himawari con una rapidez alarmante, incrusto su pie en el estómago de su hermano que estaba distraído. Dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, antes de tomarlo del pie y comenzar arrastrarlo.

A su mente apareció Kushina y un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda.

—Himawari es muy fuerte, además Boruto y Naruto nunca la lastimarían, eso es un punto a su favor—explico Hinata con diversión.

Volteo a ver compadeciente al esposo de familia, quien rio nervioso antes de entrar a su hogar.

Pronto todos estuvieron listos para dormir, entre historias y un Boruto levantándose indignado. Ambos menores de esa familia, se despidieron de él para dormir de forma cálida. Himawari no había dudado en abrazarlo con fuerza como un oso de peluche, mientras Boruto revolvió cariñosamente su cabello. En cambio Naruto solo le dio una leve sonrisas antes de huir a su despacho.

Vio todo pensativo.

Por lo cual se quedó con Hinata, quien estaba en la sala acomodando algunos libros de una biblioteca, le ofreció su ayuda.

—Todos son tan amables conmigo, es muy cómodo estar en una familia así—explico Minato luego de unos momentos ambos en silencio.

Hinata sonrió con cariño.

—Mi esposo y yo, venimos de una situación difícil en nuestras familias…ambos nos faltó un poco de amor, que por suerte ahora tenemos con nuestros hijos—

—¿Falto?—

—Mi madre murió joven al igual que los padres de Naruto—

—…—

—Lo protegieron hasta el último momento, pero hay cosas en la vida, que simplemente están predestinadas a suceder—

—Hinata-san—

—Hai—

—Usted sabe que yo escuche todo la noche anterior, ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?—

Sonrió al ver lo listo de ese niño.

—Eres un chico muy listo, estoy segura que ya sabes que quiero que hagas—le dijo con una sonrisa.

El pequeño la vio detenidamente, antes de asentir algo confundido por sus emociones internas.

…

Naruto dejo de firmar papeles en su escritorio, ya que no estaba prestando mucha atención a que firmaba, todos los acontecimientos aun parecían querer asfixiarlo y no estaba seguro de que hacer. Probablemente solo estuviera ahí escapando de la realidad que tenía fuera de esa habitación. La imagen se Minato sonriente con esa edad, se desaparecía y dejaba ver a su padre maduro, con ojos cariñosos y expresión de orgullo.

Paso su mano por sus cabellos cansado.

Ese día parecía tan largo aun.

Aunque técnicamente ya había terminado.

Era tan frustrante a veces, ser Hokage, ser padre, ser esposo, ser hijo (en este momento aunque su padre no lo supiera)…porque sentía que no podía ser una sin eliminar otra. Como Hokage era claro que debía cuidar del bien de la aldea, como padre siempre debía velar por el bien de sus hijos y como esposo…bueno con Hinata a su lado siempre era tan bendecido, en que ella lo apoyaría y lo ayudaría a ser un mejor hombre.

Pero como hijo.

No tenía muchas experiencias para agregar. Además su padre era casi veinte años menor que él en ese instante, incluso más.

No podía darse el lujo de actuar como un niño emocionado.

Suspiro antes de ir a su cuarto a dormir.

Estaba agotado mentalmente.

…

—¿Día libre?—cuestiono Naruto en la mañana siguiente en medio desayuno.

Un silencio inundo el comedor, provocando que los menores Uzumaki y Minato vieran confundidos a una sonriente Hinata. Esta se mostraba calmada cuando servía un poco más de arroz en el plato de su hija, pensando seriamente que alimentar a tantos muertos de hambre, debería comprar comestibles en la tarde.

Noto aun la mirada incrédula de su esposo, por lo cual siguió sonriendo.

—Hable con Shikamaru-kun en la tarde de ayer, le explique la situación y como no has tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones en casi siete años—aseguro con una mirada brillante.

Su esposo frunció el ceño inseguro.

Era claro como el agua para su esposa, que Naruto estaba esquivando todo lo posible la situación actual. No sabía cómo actuar y estaba constantemente nervioso al lado de Minato. Pero ella sabía que en ese momento, todo era una especie de milagro que Naruto se lamentaría en no aprovechar.

Así que con una sonrisa había comunicado con Temari que convenciera a su esposo.

Fue más fácil de lo que pensó.

No es como si Naruto dejara de ser el Hokage, solo que tendría unos pocos días para su familiar.

—Eso es genial Oto-san—dijo Himawari con las manos juntas.

De la familia quien había sufrido mucho la pérdida de su padre de niña, debido a su trabajo, era Himawari. Boruto y Hinata lo habían visto con preocupación, pero también que no guardaba ningún rencor.

Boruto quien ya había superado en gran manera su niñez, simplemente se encogió de hombros comiendo.

—Bueno…supongo—musito Naruto por bajo.

Hinata de reojo noto la mirada de Minato algo distraída mientras masticaba un pescado, claro que también noto la sonrisa leve que hizo.

…

Al final de una lucha de ideas, la ganadora fue la de Hinata. No podían salir de la aldea de Konoha por si pasaba una emergencia, pero ir de un día de campo no fue tan mal recibido. Estaban en medio del bosque con una manta extendida y dos grandes canastas de comida. Si bien todos parecían confundidos de que hacer, fue Himawari quien salto con la idea de entrenar, la que provoco un pequeño entrenamiento improvisado.

Por ser la primera en hablar, Himawari dijo que deseaba luchar contra Minato, quien acepto algo confundido pero interesado.

Pronto se dio cuenta que su instinto no estaba del todo mal.

Los ataques de Himawari eran, como había supuesto, en mayoría con su Byakugan. En su época Minato había podido practicar con Hiashi en más de una ocasión, pero sin duda esa joven tenía un gran talento latente.

Nunca ataco para matar, aunque Minato sin duda tuvo que hacer uso de sus mejores habilidades.

Fue una lucha bastante, gratificante.

Ninguno dio lo mejor de sí mismo, pero se inclinaron con admiración al final.

Si bien Naruto hincho el pecho cuando Boruto dijo que le tocaba luchar, se desinflo al ver que Boruto había elegido a su madre como luchadora.

Minato ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—Pensé que elegiría al Hokage—comento el joven del tiempo, viendo de reojo la nube negra sobre el rostro del rubio.

Himawari soltó una risa cantarina.

—Oni-chan le gusta entrenar con oto-san, pero sin duda oka-chan es una gran luchadora—expreso la menor con los ojos brillantes.

El rubio asintió distraído.

Sin duda las técnicas de un joven Jounin en su mejor momento de la vida, eran mejores que las de una ama de casa con dos hijos y un poco oxidada en entrenamiento. Pero Minato no pudo más que silbar impresionado, cuando con el Byakugan la mujer realizo las mejores técnicas de su clan, con una perfección y elegancia, que lo dejaron algo frio.

Había tirado dos veces a su hijo, con varios canales de chacra cerrado, lo que provocaron una sonrisa excitada en Boruto ante el reto.

—Hinata es alguien que lucho en incontables batallas—musito de pronto Naruto ahora viendo atento la lucha.

Minato giro a la batalla, donde Boruto usaba un gran número de técnicas increíbles. Ya entendía por qué era llamado el fantasma amarillo de Konoha, sus números de jutsu o ataque de armas, solían desaparecer siempre y aun así llegar a dar en el blanco.

Pero el ojo blanco podía ver sobre eso, o simplemente la técnica de su madre estaba acostumbrada.

—Además también sucede que Boruto es hijo de mamá y se niega a lastimarla con seriedad—hablo Himawari con diversión.

Efectivamente la ganadora fue Hinata, quien sonreía amablemente. Boruto en cambio estaba en el suelo con el alma saliendo de su cuerpo.

…

Los días sin duda pasaban tranquilamente en la residencia Uzumaki-Hyuga, con el nuevo invitado, mientras Naruto aprovechaba sus días libres para dormir y entrenar con sus hijos en el patio trasero de su hogar, Minato parecía haberse incorporado rápidamente a la rutina de la familia. En las mañanas ayudaba a poner la mesa para el desayuno, durante el día aprendía a jugar video juegos con ambos hijos Uzumaki, aunque Himawari solía ganar de forma alarmante. Las tardes la familia veía algún programa televisivo, más que todo porque a Minato le brillaban los ojos ante los anime, también entrenaban afuera y solían hablar muy a menudo.

Para Minato todo era un sueño, uno muy hermoso.

Uno donde tenía una familia.

Ese día la noche estaba muy despejada, por lo cual la familia decidió hacer una pequeña carne asada, que de pequeña no tenía nada.

Mientras Naruto estaba con los brazos cruzados al lado de Boruto, ambos intentando hacer una carne asada debido a que Hinata se había negado, los rubios gruñían furiosos.

Himawari en cambio estaba tirada bajo un árbol con un teléfono celular, hablando con sus amigos de forma tranquila.

Minato en cambio estaba sentado en el pasillo que daba a la parte trasera al lado de Hinata, ambos con unos frescos y una tranquilidad, que no parecía posible al ver a rubio padre y rubio hijo discutir unos pasos adelante.

—Mañana es el día que termina el poder del jutsu—hablo Hinata con tranquilidad.

Una mueca se formó en el viajero del tiempo.

—Sé que esta no es mi época, también qué extraño a mis amigos y que debo volver para que el camino siga este destino—expreso con tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Hinata lo vieron fijamente, cuando este parecía fruncir el ceño, en una rabieta adolecente que le parecía muy común.

—Me hubiera encantado estar en este momento con ustedes—musito por bajo.

Hinata sonrió antes de poner una mano en el hombre de Minato.

—En este momento lo estas—expreso levantándose y caminando donde estaban su esposo e hijo.

Luego de decirle amablemente a Naruto que era un inútil en estas cosas, ella decidió decirle a Boruto que la ayudara para que no fuera como su padre. Para Minato esto fue una clara obra de Hinata, para hacer que Naruto caminara y sentándose a su lado.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, de una forma que le recordó mucho a Kushina.

—Hinata es una buena esposa y madre—alego Minato con tranquilidad, para iniciar una conversación.

En todo este tiempo Naruto se había mantenido bastante recto a su lado, de forma profesional y actuando como todo un Hokage. Pero cuando hablaba de su familia, siempre veía su expresión cambiar, más suave, más calmada y más cariñosa.

—Bueno sin duda que Hinata me amara es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado—musito el rubio mayor de edad.

Minato asintió.

—En mi época hay una chica que me gusta, no se parece mucho a Hinata y su actitud es más…explosiva—no había mejor palabra para describir la gran cantidad de energía en Kushina.

Vio una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto.

—Ella debe ser el amor de tu vida—

—Lo es—

Un extraño silencio se formó después de ese intercambio de palabras.

—Lo siento tanto—hablo de pronto Minato trayendo la atención de Naruto—Por no poder haber estado aquí de la forma correcta—añadió ante su incertidumbre.

Pudo notar los ojos del rubio abrirse un poco por la sorpresa, antes que una sonrisa algo irónica se posara en su rostro.

—Durante toda mi vida vi a varias personas perder la vida, muchas de ellas jamás podre olvidar y serán mi arrepentimiento constante para evitar que otras vidas se vayan ahora—empezó con una mirada potente en su familia—pero comprendo que muchas de las personas que nos dejaron, fueron necesarias para formar este futuro y es algo que debo agradecerles, por hacerme encontrar mi felicidad—termino por decir con un brillo especial.

El viajero sonrió.

—Usted es un gran hombre Naruto, estoy seguro que sus padres deben estar orgullosos de usted—alabo Minato con una sonrisa.

Se sorprendió cuando el Hokage revolvió su cabello.

Esto no debía pasar así, él, Minato, había pensado en apoyar al Hokage como un padre (aunque no tuviera la menor idea de cómo era uno), en cambio sentía que su propio hijo del futuro, era quien lo estaba guiando y actuando como la figura paterna.

Era.

Confusa.

—Al igual que yo me siento orgulloso de ellos—afirmo con una sonrisa.

Minato lo vio caminar a su esposa y robarle un beso en la mejilla.

Sin duda…ese futuro no era tan malo.

…

Esa noche Minato se durmió luego de una gran comida familiar, luego de ser abrazado fuertemente por Himawari, chocado los cinco con Boruto, recibiendo un suave beso en la frente de forma maternal por Hinata y con un suave abrazo de Naruto como un padre. Había dormido plácidamente, sintiendo que ese sueño podía durar diez años más y seria siempre así de maravilloso.

Pero todo sueño llega a su fin.

Lo supo cuando al abrir los ojos, no se encontró en la residencia del Hokage, si no en medio de una enfermería y rodeado de aparatos químicos.

Cuando Kushina entro por la puerta con mirada pálida y corriendo a sus brazos llorando una disculpa.

Al parecer había desaparecido una semana sin dejar rastro, donde Kushina hizo que todos corrieran a buscarlo sin ninguna respuesta, como si hubiera desaparecido de la nada. Siendo encontrado una semana después en medio de un lote vacío y totalmente inconsciente.

—¿Dónde rayos estabas?—dijo Kushina horas después que le dieran de alta y un poco menos preocupada.

Aunque la expresión algo retraída de Minato le seguía preocupando.

La pelirroja detuvo sus pasos cuando Minato se detuvo viendo el lugar, donde lo había encontrado un Jounin hace unas horas. Su expresión paso a una cariñosa al ver aquel extraño lugar vacío y con unos arboles secos.

—En medio de un sueño—expreso vagamente.

Kushina siguió su camino, sin saber que ese terreno, era donde en algunos años, su hijo viviría con una familia.

Después de todo ahora solo estaba confundida de donde Minato había estado extraviado esa semana, aunque el chico jamás lo comento, siempre que hablaban del tema sonreía antes de comentar que el futuro sería algo brillante.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les gustara._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
